trio
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: PruHunAus . . .. ni mas que decir para el fanfic... mal summary pero es una historia corta y PruHunAus lo resume todo... solo es un gran diálogo . .


-Señorito sabes que le amo, aún cuando a veces se me olvide que es ella y no él, le amo-

-No sé cómo puede confundirte con su genero, fue una mujer desde siempre, siempre hermosa y cálida, tampoco entiendo cómo es que se juntaba tanto contigo-

-yo no entiendo como esa persona puede amarte, es decir, tú, un señorito acomodado y ella una chica tan marimacho y distinta a ti-

-yo siempre la he tratado como una chica a diferencia tuya-

-¡Pero si le gusta! he... me refiero a que no se incomoda por eso, de hecho ese tipo de relación que llevamos hizo que también me ame-

-¿y eso vienes a decirme? ¿que la mujer con la que salgo te ama?-

- y yo también a ella, es asombrosa y yo increíble kesesese~ ¡Somos perfectos juntos!-

-Pero te acabas de olvidar que nos ama a ambos-

-No solo ella-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Eres un delicado y anticuado aristócrata pero no eres tonto, me refiero que no es la única persona o mejor dicho país que ama a dos al mismo tiempo con la misma intensidad-

-Estará hablando de usted supongo, porque no se me ocurre de quién más-

-vaya que eres hipócrita, sin embargo tienes algo de razón, yo también soy uno de los que menciono-

-¿uno? Discúlpame, pero realmente no te entiendo, no estoy siendo hipócrita-

-sí lo estás siendo, incluso contigo mismo kesesese~ es ella, soy yo y eres tú los que hacemos aquello de amar a dos a la vez-

-Mi amor solo es de ella-

-No te creo, y menos con lo que pasó ayer, sin embargo faltó ella para que realmente hiciéramos el amor, ambos lo sentimos-

-¡Lo de ayer fue un error! ¡Cállate, no quiero seguir oyendo las tonterías que dices!-

-je~ kesesese~ somos un perfecto trío, ella me ama y te ama, yo la amo y te amo, y tu la amas y me amas-

-¡Deja de decir falsedades!

-no lo son-

-mira no sé cómo dedujiste aquello que ella te ama y tampoco confío en tus sentimientos, pero no te amo, y si alguien, tal vez el francés amigo tuyo Francis te dijo que a lo que mencionaste se le llama amor pues no confíes, él es un pervertido que finge saber del amor-

-¡No lo metas en esto! y no se lo he comentado, aunque probablemente me diga lo que piensas, mas no estamos hablando de lo que me dijo o no él, hablamos de ella, tú y yo ¡Y lo de ayer lo comprueba! ¡Oí que dijiste después del mío su nombre! ¡Y yo llegué pensando en que lo hacíamos los tres!-

-¡Tú solo eres un pervertido! ¡Querías un trío para tus fantasías! ¡No metas confundas amor con banal lujuria!-

-¡No es lujuria cuando sientes que tu vida sería perfecta si fuéramos los tres uno!-

-je~ chicos, deberían haberme dejado grabar lo que dicen pasó anoche, ¿acaso se olvidaron que amo esas cosas?-

-¡Elizabeta!-

-¡Eli! ¡Por fin los tres! kesesese~ creo que ahora la discusión tiene a los seres involucrados completos~-

-¡Gilbert cállate que te mataré! ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con Austria-san?-

-¿te lo cuento querida? sé que te agradarán los detalles-

-¡Prusia cállate! Hungría... ¿escuchaste... todo?-

-¡Te dije que no tocaras a Roderich! ¡No involucres lo que me gusta, no quiero saber detalles! y te responderé Austria... sí-

-kesesese~ entonces Eli, sé honesta y afirma lo de nuestro trío amoroso~ pienso que lo aceptas más que el señorito-

-Ustedes se asustaron cuando entré... yo... yo realmente... ¡tengo ganas de destrozarte con el sartén que llevo en la mano, y meterte el mango por el trasero para que te calles de una vez!

-Elizabeta... por favor cálmate, él es desquiciante, pero él es indigno incluso de que lo toques-

-Por favor Roderich, has silencio, tampoco veo señas que indicaran que evitaste en lo posible lo sucedido anoche

-Porque no lo hizo-

-¡Cállate!, Hungria... yo... no se cómo paso, pero fue un error, no merezco tu perdón y aún así ¡Lo siento!-

-Te dije que hicieras silencio Roderich, hum... lamento tratarte así, es que... odio admitirlo pero Prusia tiene razón-

-¡alguien tan awesome como yo siempre la tiene! kesesese~-

-Gil, voy a cumplir con lo del mango de la sartén sino cierras tu boca... en fin, me gustaría hacerlo~hacerlos mis ukes siendo yo una mujer~ suena interesante~-

-Hu.. hungría ¿qué dices?-

-digo que los amo, no es fácil reconocerlo, y la valentía de ahora confesarlo la impulsó Prusia... tampoco sé cómo pasó pero lo siento... tal vez aceptarlo más sencillamente que tú Austria es por que soy, como me dice Kiku, fujoshi-

-Kesesese lo suponía-

-Pero...Eli-

-y... no hagan aquello sin mi ¿ok?-

* * *

N/A: ._. Hetalia no es mia?

he.. no estoy deacuerdo con ese tipo de relación... pero... excepto con ellos tres, porque, por lo menos en este fan fic, no es que uno am se quede con ambos, es que todos se aman entre si y no creo que eso este mal ._. es raro... por cierto AMO PruHun o Prugría ... y a Austria solo lo involucro porque fue esposo de Hungria y siento que ella le quiere

Estoy escribiendo los ff Fruk... no creo subirlos hoy porque no me convencen hasta donde voy... quizás el sabado, mañana no puedo porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer :S ... subiré lo más pronto posible! y los reviews FrUK correspondientes los responderé en las historias correspondientes como es de suponerse ^^~ :D bye bye~


End file.
